


Thoughtful

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, this is my version of fellswap so remember that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Tomorrow may ruin everything, but that doesn't mean today can't be good





	Thoughtful

The borrower waited for the door to close behind Syrup to get to work. Their poor skelebae had been a rattling wreck lately. Apparently it was getting close to “the human” coming, and he was so scared of them doing something bad. He wouldn’t say what bad thing they could do, but it left a bad taste in the borrower’s mouth to think about it.

So now, they were rifling through the DVD collection. Where was it? Sans usually hid it away because he didn’t like it and Syrup wouldn’t pick it for his turn if he couldn’t see it. Where….HERE! They pulled out ‘The Dark Crystal’ and beamed. They didn’t understand why Syrup loved this movie, but they wouldn’t complain. They’d always been more of a Labyrinth or Muppet Treasure Island type if they were talking Henson films.

But today was all about Syrup! Their precious Papyrus! Thinking of easing his mind filled them with determination, so they hurried around, messing with the DVD player till they could get the disk in and set up to the main menu.

That done, they went upstairs using the little baskets Sans had set up for them (bless his mechanically minded soul!), and into Sans’ room. He’d let them hide it in here, once he’d known what they were doing. As boisterous and demanding as Sans could be, he cared about his brother and was more than pleased to gather materials for them.

They reached into the drawer and pulled out the bags of beads and string, along with the little clay maple bottles they’d made by hand. There were rings on the end of the bottles, and there were only these three left to put onto the necklace they’d made for Papy. He’d be so touched, they just knew it.

They spent several hours finishing the necklace, then pulling it back with them into the baskets to get it set up on the couch.

They arranged the beads on a pillow, quite fetchingly in their opinion, then scurried to the kitchen. It would be best to wait until Sans got home, as he was going to help them with the final set up before heading to Alphys’ house for a “night training session” as he called it. It was actually a sleepover so the nerds could watch fighting anime. They hoped he’d come home tomorrow talking about JoJo or something again. Sans deserved to have a good time.

It wasn’t that long a day, since so much of it was spent already doing the other pieces for this surprise. Sans rushed in, setting the popcorn to microwave (EVEN IF I OBJECT TO THE HEAT BOX IN GENERAL!) and getting out a syrup bottle from the fridge (EVEN IF I ALSO OBJECT TO THIS ABYSMAL HABIT OF HIS) putting both on the table beside the couch before heading out again. They beamed, waiting for Syrup to walk in.

—

Easy day, as it always was the day before the human showed up. Papyrus tried to keep his bones from rattling. Hold it together, man. There had never been a borrower in a timeline before. There had never been someone else to love before. 

So maybe this was the last one. The last timeline, one way or another. He hoped they were good. Chara, please, PLEASE, be good. He wanted so badly to keep his tiny love, to hold them against his chest in actual sunlight and see them react to all the things he knew were out there if only….Chara please be good.

He opened the door to find the lights already on and the TV displaying the menu for his favorite movie. “huh?”

“Surprise!” came that well loved voice, his sweet tiny lover on the couch, waiting for him. He noticed the fresh popcorn and bottle of syrup there, and the glittering beads of the necklace laid out on the pillow in front of their beaming face.

“you….did y’make this? f’r me?” he felt his jaw hurt as the tears gathered in his sockets.

“Of course I did,” They scrambled up to the arm and held out their own to him, “You’ve been so stressed, lately. It’s not good for you, and I wanted to do something special. Sans helped me with a few things, but we both just want you to feel better, Russy.”

He laughed. Sans had called him that when they were young, and his borrower had taken to using it when they were really worried about him. A reminder of simpler times…a good memory. Papyrus picked them up and nuzzled them with the ridge between his sockets, “geeze, squeakers….I love ya too much. y’did good. thanks.”

He took his usual place on the sofa and picked up the necklace with one hand, “an’ this?”

“I made it for you! I started it before Sans told me you guys don’t make a big deal on birthdays, but you needed it now.” They rubbed his carpals tenderly as they watched him examine it. “I sculpted and painted the bottles myself.”

He slipped the ring around his head, letting it fall against his chest. How had he gotten so lucky this go around? They loved him. They loved him so much and Sans loved him and….he was crying again. “angel, i….’m sorry f’r th’ tears, but i just can’t….’m overwhelmed.”

“It’s okay, Syrup, honey, it’s fine.” They clung to his thumb, “I don’t know what’s going on, or anything, but…everyone gets overwhelmed. But I’ll be here, because I love you. And Sans’ll be here always.”

He knew that. Papyrus pulled them up against his chest and took a few steadying breaths, “jus’ remember that as long as y’can, angel. i love ya, with all m’soul.”

They were worried, and why wouldn’t they be? But he had to hold it together. He couldn’t let these last few days with them be full of anxiousness. Who knew if they’d ever show up again? So he smiled, and dried his eyes. “let’s watch th’movie now. ‘n i wanna see ya tryin’ t’eat th’ popcorn. ‘s always funny.”

They kissed each bone in his fingers, then slid down to the sofa to sit on his knee while he held the popcorn bowl. Using the remote, they turned the movie on, and gladly sat next to Syrup as they watched.

Tomorrow might be another genocide. Tomorrow might be another false glimpse of the surface.

But it wasn’t tomorrow yet. And Papyrus was going to enjoy what time he had left, come what may.


End file.
